The Job Description
by TomRiddle94
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are talking one night and start a conversation about Percy's job description as an awesome boyfriend. This is a fluff/humor. Takes place during my story Love is the Answer and is about what happened one night at camp. R&R please! :D


**AN: Ok, so you guys have voted that you wanted me to write a oneshot. BUT, it's not just any oneshot. This oneshot is about what Percy and Annabeth talked about while they stayed up at night after chapter seven. If you have no idea what I am talking about, than I suggest you go read my story ****Love is the Answer**** because this will contain spoilers to the previous chapters of that story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

THE JOB DESCRIPTION

The fact that my dad Poseidon had gone missing felt like the weight of the sky on my shoulders. And trust me, I know what that feels like, and let's just say, it's not _just _an expression. But anyway, Annabeth and I were sitting at the Poseidon table at the dining pavilion thinking about the quest we were about to go on. We had absolutely NO idea where to go, or NO idea what the stupid prophecy meant. Half of it didn't really make sense to me. I mean, it didn't really seem like it had anything to do with my quest of finding/saving Poseidon. I felt clueless.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered into Annabeth's hair. She and I were wrapped up into each other's arms right now, probably the same thoughts running through our minds.

Annabeth looked up at me with her stormy gray eyes and shook her head. "I don't know. Go along with the quest, try to figure out the prophecy..." she listed off.

"You know," I said looking around at the camp, "the camp is kind of creepy at night."

Annabeth was now looking around at the camp too, her eyes wide with fear. "Thanks Seaweed Brain. Now I'm going to have nightmares because of you."

"Yeah but you see, it's in the job description of an awesome boyfriend to make sure you _don't _have nightmares," I said smart-alecky.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" Annabeth challenged.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet, ok. Give me a break," I whined jokingly.

Annabeth gave a small laugh. "Ok ok. So what else is in the job description of an awesome boyfriend?"

"Um to tease you."

"You've got that part down perfectly. Go on."

"To tell you that you are way more beautiful than the Aphrodite girls." Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"And you _are _way more beautiful than the Aphrodite girls," I said. Annabeth blushed a little and looked down.

"Go on."

"To tell you that I love you. Which, Annabeth, I love you so much I don't ever want to lose you." Annabeth smiled up at me.

"Go on."

"Uh…to kiss you." Annabeth smiled up at me again and said, "Well."

"Well what?" I asked stupidly.

She sighed. "Kiss me."

"Your wish, my command." I leaned down a few inches to meet her face and softly placed my lips on hers. At first the kiss was nice and sweet but then Annabeth reached up and put her hands in my hair which drove me further. The kiss then became fast and lustful. It was fireworks to me, the way her lips moved with mine and how she traced her hands down to my back. But just as she tried to deepen the kiss, I ended it just to tease her.

"See, teasing is part of my job." Annabeth pouted and I smiled down at her.

"Anything else on that stupid job description of yours?" she asked her eyes starting to narrow which made me smile once more.

"Yeah. Playing games."

"Playing _games_? Like what? Capture the Flag? Sword fighting?"

"Nope."

"Pinochle?"

"Nope."

"Uh, patty cake?"

"Ha ha, no!"

"Then what?" Annabeth asked giving up.

"Oh I don't know…But do you want to play a game?"

"Ok?" Annabeth asked, her statement coming out more as a question.

"Hmm…" I said thinking. "What _should _we play?" Then I looked behind Annabeth and my eyes widened.

"Ok, so you want to play a game do you?"

"Sure." Annabeth said waiting for me to spit whatever I had to say out.

"Okay how about we play…Runaway From the Harpy Without Getting Killed?" I suggested.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "_What?!_"

Just then a harpy came into view as it squawked at us.

Annabeth and I instantly let go of each other and started running towards the cabins.

"I'm going to win!" I called out.

"JUST SHUT UP AND _RUN _YOU IDIOT!!!" I laughed but then looked behind me and ran for my life.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so that is just a short little oneshot to let you guys know what happened that night. I hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
